Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 7
Transcript *King Candy: Bullseye. *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Image of Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg): Cowboy Crunchies, the only cereal that's sugar-frosted and dipped in chocolate... proudly presents... *(Image of Timmy in woody's roundup.png): Woody's Roundup Come on, it's time to play *(Cindy Vortex Clip): There's Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl Lookit! Lookit! That's me! *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): Bullseye, he's Woody's horse He's a smart one! *(King Candy Clip): Pete, the old prospector Has anyone seen my pickaxe? And the man himself *(Timmy Turner Clip): Of course It's time for Sheriff Woody He's the very best He's the rootin'-est, tootin'-est cowboy in the wild, wild west *(Timmy Turner Happy Clip): Woody's Roundup *(Image of Spongebob trying to turn off the tv.png): I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations! Keep looking. Oh, you're goin' too slow. *(Image of Bob grab a remote to turn it off.png): Let me take the wheel. It's too fast. How can you even tell what's on? I can tell. There it is! We made it! Back, back, back! Too late. I'm in the 40s. Gotta go 'round the horn. It's faster. *(Jimmy Neutron Clip): Back! Back! That's it! *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): And look for the giant chicken! *Jimmy Neutron: Now, Etch! *(Roo (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Clip) *(Point at Al's Toy Barn in Etch): That's where I need to go. *SpongeBob SquarePants (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): You can't go, Buzz. You'll never make it there. *Jimmy Neutron: Woody once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So who's with me? *Margo Gru: I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes, just in case. *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents): This is for Woody when you find him. *(Image of Tootie kisses jimmy.png) *Jimmy Neutron: All right, but I... I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me. *Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade): Mr. Buzz Lightyear, you just gotta save my pal Woody. *Jimmy Neutron: I'll do my best, son. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Okay, fellas, let's roll. *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Walking Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Geronimo! *SpongeBob SquarePants: You'd think with all my video game experience I'd be feeling more prepared. *Jimmy Neutron: We'll be back before Andy gets home. *Margo Gru: Don't talk to any toy you don't know! *Jimmy Neutron: To Al's Toy Barn and beyond! *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Clip) *(Neighbors of the house and penthouse) *(Penthouse at night): They don't call this the old abandoned mine for nothin', Prospector. *(Image of Timmy cindy and sven are watching tv.png): I reckon we oughta get outta here. Where's my gold? Hold on. I'll light *(A match to light of string): Me a candle. This sure is *King Candy: A fast-burnin' wick. *Cindy Vortex: Blast us to smithereens! That there's dynamite! *King Candy: Holy tarnation! *Cindy Vortex: I'll call for help! *(Animals in the rock cave): Hey, critters, go get Sheriff Woody! Now scoot! *Timmy Turner: Good job, Bullseye. I reckon the new schoolhouse is finally done. *(Animals is in the floor) *Timmy Turner: What's that? Jessie and Prospector are trapped in the old abandoned mine? And Prospectorjust lit a stick of dynamite thinkin'it was a candle... and now they're about to be blown to smithereens? *(Animals is in the floor): Mm-hmm! *Timmy Turner: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! *(Sven (Frozen) Running Clip) *King Candy: You're fannin'the flames, Jessie. It takes brains to put out that fire. Yeow! My biscuits are burnin'! *(Sven (Frozen) Running Clip): Will Woody and Bullseye land to safety? Can they reach Jessie and *(Timmy Turner Clip): Stinky Pete in time? Tune in next week for the exciting *(Sven (Frozen) Running Clip): Conclusion: "Woody's Finest Hour."All right! All right! Next tape! *Timmy Turner: Hey, wait, wait, wait. What... What happened? What happens next? Come on! Let's see the next episode! *King Candy: That's it. *Timmy Turner: What? *King Candy: The show was cancelled after that. *Timmy Turner: Wait, wait, wait, wait. What about the gold mine and the... and the cute little critters and the dynamite? That was a great show. I mean, why cancel it? *King Candy: Two words: Sput-nik. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys. *Timmy Turner: I know how that feels. *King Candy: Now it's on to the museum! *Timmy Turner: Museum? What museum? *King Candy: The museum. We're being sold in Tokyo. *Cindy Vortex: That's in Japan! *Timmy Turner: Japan? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't go to Japan. *Cindy Vortex: What do you mean? *Timmy Turner: I gotta get back home to my owner Andy. *(Jimmy neutron get a medal.png): Hey, look, look. See? *Cindy Vortex: He still has an owner. *King Candy: Oh, my goodness. *Cindy Vortex: No. Can't go. I can't do storage again. I just can't! *King Candy: Jessie! Jessie! *Cindy Vortex: I won't go back in the dark! *Timmy Turner: Wh-What's the matter? What's wrong with her? *King Candy: Well, we've been in storage for a long time waiting for you. *Timmy Turner: Why me? *King Candy: The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Woody. Without you *(Timmy Turner Clip): We go back into storage. It's that simple. *Cindy Vortex: It's not fair! How can you do this to us? *Timmy Turner: Hey, look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big mistake. *King Candy: Did this Andy break you? *Timmy Turner: Yeah, but... No! No, no, no! It was... It was an accident. I mean... *Cindy Vortex: Sounds like he really loves you. *Timmy Turner: It's not like that, okay? And I'm not going to any museum! *Cindy Vortex: Well, I'm not going back into storage! Gallery Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg Timmy in woody's roundup.png Spongebob trying to turn off the tv.png Bob grab a remote to turn it off.png Tootie kisses jimmy.png Timmy cindy and sven are watching tv.png Jimmy neutron get a medal.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts